Friendship
by KatyKalamity
Summary: Future fic. Addison, Izzie, Alex triangle. Meredith, Derek, Addison triangle. Mark, Meredith, Izzie, Addison love square. :DDDDD
1. Burning Desire

**A/N: don't you love how I randomly update or start new fics? I don't. I've totally forgotten where I was going with my other story, so I'm just going to start a new one. :D I would be updating regularly if I wasn't in AP English, History, Physics, and Calculus. Yay for all of us who skip grades! Not. **

Addison sat perched on the edge of her elevated desk chair, sipping her vanilla latte, writing post op notes when Alex strolled up. He almost knocked over her pile of charts and she scowled upwards at him. He sat on the edge of her desk, smiling almost sarcastically.

She raised a tentatively arched eyebrow. "Can I help you with something, Karev? Or are you here to draw me away from my work?"

Alex almost laughed. His giggle came out as almost a grunt. "You can help me by giving me a surgery," he grinned. "Boredom is deadly, you know."

Addison snorted lightly. "Oh, that's right. You were stuck in the pit today weren't you?"

"As if you didn't know," he answered. "You were there."

Addison shushed him, placing her hand over his lips. "Zip it," she said. She felt his tongue slip between his lips and touch her palm, and she quickly removed it. She discreetly wiped her hand on her pants.

He touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Addison's divorce had been finalized this week, and she had been miraculously strong, considering Mark, her husband of three years, had left her for Meredith. Just like Derek. But after Meredith had slept with Mark, Derek had run to Boston, leaving everyone behind, just like before. When Addison had found out, she was devastated.

And Alex had seen her at Joe's nursing a vodka tonic and barely conscious. She had told him the whole story and he had walked her to her house, the one she had kicked Mark out of. He had helped her tear up her wedding photos and put them in an envelope, sending them to Mark and laughing at the response, a page full of question marks.

They had become the best of friends at a surprising rate. Izzie had been a bit reluctant of the friendship at first, objecting to her husband spending so much time with the beautiful, successful surgeon. But Alex had convinced her, and she relented.

Addison looked down and smiled dryly at the floor. "I'm ok. I'm fine. Fine. Okay," her voice slowly diminished until she was just mouthing the words. Alex's supportive smile slid off his face and he jumped off her desk and sat on the arm of the chair, slipping a reassuring arm around Addison's slim shoulders. She delicately laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed.

"You're not ok, are you?" he asked. She shook her head. He gave her arm a squeeze and stood. "I want to talk to the Chief and see if he'll let you take the day off."

Addison picked up her head and shook her head adamantly. "No," she said. "I want to work. I need to work."

Alex grabbed both of her wrists, marveling at how warm she was. "You need to take time to calm the heck down," he said.

Addison almost grinned. "How eloquent."

Alex looked her in the face for almost the first time that day. "You look really pale," he said.

Addison put her hand to her forehead. "Yeah, I'm freaking freezing."

"Now who's being eloquent?" Alex put his hand to her forehead and withdrew it quickly. "Come with me," he said.

She sat in her chair and looked up stubbornly. "No," she said, "Just let me take a nap in here, then I'll be up and at 'em in no—"

She crumpled, slumped in her chair, and Alex scooped her up, her head falling against his chest. Her face was extremely hot, and he almost flinched. He carried her to the clinic, knowing Bailey would be there. 

"What did you do to her Karev?" Bailey asked the second he walked into the clinic.

"Calm down, she's actually sick," Alex retorted shortly. He was itching to get Addison's body away from his. She was making him sweat.

Izzie walked out from behind a curtain, a syringe in her hand. "What happened?" she asked concernedly.

"She fainted. I'm just the carrier," Alex said, conveniently leaving out the deep conversation he had. Izzie had been getting more and more paranoid about the time he was spending with Addison. He didn't want to push it.

Bailey steered Alex to a bed and he laid her down on it. Bailey lightly touched Addison's arm and quickly withdrew as though burned.

Alex looked from Addison to Izzie, hoping to seek some reassurance. After a moment of indecision, he stood steadily next to Addison and touched her arm, ignoring the burn of her skin. Izzie eyed him suspiciously, but he ignored it, hoping she would too.

**:D so?? What did you think? Reviews would be nice. I appreciate it. :D**


	2. Realization

**Bahahhahahaha. I'm actually updating. REJOICEEEE! Hahaha. So, thanks for the reviews. :D I love them.**

"Ok, Addison," Alex was trying to explain to the distressed red head in the bed in front of him. She furrowed her perfect eyebrows and he had to look away to keep from smiling. "The Chief says you can go home if you have someone to watch you. Just for a few days."

Addison frowned. "I'm not going to have to deal with Meredith or Christina am I?"

Alex laughed. The question wasn't exactly humorous at all, but once he knew she was going to be ok, he had giggled at almost everything.

Doesn't that mean something? Like something big!?

"Well, I talked it over with Izzie, and she said it was ok if I watched over you for a few days," Alex rolled his eyes and imitated Izzie's voice, "If I hear you did anything or if she even tries to seduce you, you're both in deep shit."

Addison giggled, covering her mouth with her manicured fingers. "Is she serious?"

Alex laughed with her, finding her laugh infectious. God, he loved her.

Well, we think Izzie hopes you mean love as in friends, and not more.

"He asked if he could stay with her for a few days to watch over her. WATCH OVER HER!" Izzie gestured frantically, almost hitting Christina and George in the face. "He sounds like a fucking guardian angel."

"She is his best friend. You and George are the exact same way," Christina said, motioning to the two of them who were sitting side by side. "Alex has never questioned you or George. Don't you think you should trust him too?"

"Who abducted you and replaced you with someone semi-compassionate?" Meredith asked, poking at her salad. Christina shot her the finger and Meredith grinned.

Izzie and George looked at each other. They both flashed back to a drunken night three years ago, and their eyes widened. They were both thinking the same thing. All best friends eventually, think about it, right?

Lets hope not.

Alex helped Addison out of the bed and smiled as she insisted on putting on her heels. He held her hand tightly and helped her keep her balance. He bent and picked up her bag as she watched.

Mmmm…..hot.

"Come on, there's an Aston Martin outside, and the passenger seat has your name on it. I'm taking the rest of the day off to take you home and settle you in," Alex said, watching Addison's face light up. He had borrowed his friend's car just for that facial expression.

"Sounds great. You aren't going to like crash us in a convertible, are you? Because honestly, I've had enough of the hospital for a while," Addison said sarcastically.

"You do know you're here everyday right?" Alex said, raising his eyebrows. Addison whacked him lightly on the arm and he grabbed her closed fist. Her hand loosened, and he intertwined their fingers, feeling reassured by the slight clamminess of her hands.

They were walking out the door, with the sunlight in her shining hair and reflecting in her blue-green eyes, when a blonde girl walked in, carrying a frizzy haired brunette with her.

"Alex?"

"Peyton?"

So much for a comfortable ride home.


End file.
